leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
King's Quest
Leisure Suit Larry in the King's Quest games *Leisure Suit Larry series is referenced if you say naughty words in KQ4. *Two of the Larry games are referenced on a note in a glass bottle in KQ4. *Dildo from KQ7 appears in KQ8. King's Quest in Larry games Leisure Suit Larry 1 *In LSL1, the Moose head from KQ2 and KQ3 appears in Lefty's Lounge. By the time the game is set in, the head is an 'antique'. "It's an antique, left over from "King's Quest III."" *In LSL1, If Larry tries pick up the box near the pimp. "What does this look like, the ship's hold in "King's Quest III?" *In LSL1, Graham appears as a broken automaton under Lost Wages in Sierra World. *In LSL1 The Dragon from KQ1 and KQ2 appears as a broken automaton as well. Leisure Suit Larry 2 *Rosella is the barber at the South Pacific Island airport. She cut off all of Larry Laffer's long blonde hair, telling him that it served him right for trying to compete with such a beautiful woman. She then hopes that Larry had been playing King's Quest IV. Leisure Suit Larry 3 *Rosella returns in Leisure Suit Larry III: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals. *In LSL3, one of the scenes in the Sierra studios is a reenactment of the "whale's tongue" sequence in KQ4. Music from the series is also featured. *In LSL3, a headstone is a reference to KQ4. :"Here lies the remains :of the King's Quest IV :programming staff. :1987-1988" *Graham's clothing can be seen behind the robes from Manhunter games. *There is a King's Quest backdrop sign with a square to place Roman numerals. A box next to it says ACME Roman Numerals. *Patti can see visions of Daventry if she smokes some weed. "Hey, cool, dude! (You see visions of Daventry!) Aw, bogus! Is this stuff wearing off already?" *The Peacock (sprite) from KQ4 can be seen in LSL3. Leisure Suit Larry 5 *In LSL5, Looking at the tape drive at the Hard Disk Cafe to get a description saying, “This is one of the world’s first tape drives, revolutionary in its day, it seems incredibly quaint today. Why it couldn’t even hold Space Quest let alone a King’s Quest!”. Leisure Suit Larry 6 *In Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!, at the beer tub in the employee campgrounds, the narrator will remark, “The tub is finally empty. What? Were you expecting those “King’s Quest Magic refilling beer tubs?”, which is a humorous reference to the bowl in King’s Quest 1, or the Magic Chest of Gold for that matter. *In Leisure Suit Larry 6, have Larry call Sierra’s number in his hotel room. The number 1-209-683-4468 can be found in the “Help” menu under the “You may enjoy…” option. Larry will get an answer from Mark Ceeburp (a.k.a. Mark Seibert, the music composer of the music of many classic Sierra games, including King’s Quest 6). Mark Ceeburp puts in a plug for his new composition called “Girl in the Shower”, and while Larry listens to his message, the “Girl in the Tower” song plays in the background. *In Leisure Suit Larry 6, try to pick up a window near the hotel pool to get a message saying, “This isn’t King’s Quest VI. You can’t carry around a window, stick it on a wall, and look through it.” Love For Sail Mobile *The Mask of Eternity from KQ8 appears as a party mask. *A sand castle reminds of the Daventry castle. *The William's yacht is named the Daventry. *Larry mentions having a friend named Graham, whom the mask reminds him of...reminds me of the mask from my friend Graham. Let's put it on. Larry Reloaded *There is a possible reference to Rosella of KQ; "...and a local band called "Rosella and the Iceman" is opening for the Captain and Tennille next week!" Iceman may be reference to Codename: Iceman another Sierra game. Wet Dreams Don’t Dry * Graham Cracker based on King’s Quest remake appears in the game in Timber. He is looking for his Queen. His handle is KingsQuester The joke is he is a LARPer. *The factory Larry is rebuilt in in the game has a dragon reminiscent of dragon from LSL1 EGA (though even more blockier, and some physical changes to its appearance). The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry *Rosella appears as herself in the novelizations for LSL2 and LSL3. *A chapter entitled Larry's Women Speak includes an interview with Rosella. Leisure Suit Larry's Bedside Companion *Rosella appears as herself in the novelizations for LSL2 and LSL3. *The book makes reference to the concept of the multiverse from the King's Quest companion. Hoyle series Larry interacts with Graham and Rosella in Hoyle I. Larry even tries to hit on Rosella. He creeps both of them out. They can compete again in Hoyle 3, as well as with Mordack and Lolotte, and Passionate Patty. In Hoyle 4, only Graham and Larry are able to interact. Take-A-Break Pinball A Larry 5 board is included, as is one based on King's Quest. Rosella's First Quest Rosella runs into Larry Laffer, and many other Sierra characters. The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books Rosella and Graham are interviewed along with Larry Laffer and Passionate Patti. Strategy and Tactics: Hoyle Volume 3 The author learns to play board games from Graham, Rosella, and Larry Laffer.